The First Flame
by Through-The-Creative-Minds-Eye
Summary: A Man released into the world has a choice but will he make the right choice. to save the people of the world or to allow it to fall into an endless darkness.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Souls. All rights belong to the respected companies**

* * *

 _"In the Age of Ancients, the world was unformed, shrouded by fog. A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons._  
 _But then there was fire, and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark._  
 _Then from the dark, they came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame._  
 _Nito, the first of the dead,_  
 _the Witch of Izalith, and her Daughters of Chaos,_  
 _Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights,_  
 _and the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten._

 _"With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons._  
 _Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales._  
 _The Witches weaved great firestorms._  
 _Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease._  
 _And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more._

 _"Thus began the Age of Fire. But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain._  
 _Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights._  
 _And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign."_

 _"Yes, indeed. The Darksign brands the Undead._  
 _And in this land, the Undead are corralled and lead to the north,_  
 _where they are locked away, to await the end of the world._  
 _... This is your fate."_

* * *

A man seemed to be sleeping or perhaps resting his eyes on the side of a prison wall. His head hung down low with a tattered hood that still covered his face. He wore the garb of the pyromancers from the Great Swamp. His face looked quite pink and dark but it was as if his skin was once more pale and white. He had some dirty blond hair falling past his face and hood as his head hung low. A few seconds later a corpse of a man with pale pink skin and tattered clothes that looked like a loincloth fell into the mans cell. The man looked up and saw a Knight looking down at him before turning his head after hearing a roar of some creature. The Knight then stood up and walked away from where the roar had come from. The man back in his cell looked at the corpus and saw a key and a broken straight sword. He stood up revealing that he was a bit tall, around the five foot nearing six foot range, and then walked over to the corpus. He picked up the items before looking at the key at then looking at the cell door. He quickly walked over to it and put the key in the lock before turning it and unlocking the door.

He slowly walked around what seemed to be a loon hallway of a prison. There were more of the corpus looking men around but there were very much alive. Like the corpus that was dropped into his cell, they wore tattered loincloth's and wielded broken straight swords but the only difference was their eyes. They had bright glowing red eyes that seemed to hunger for something. The man kept walking down the hallway until he heard stomping to the right of him. He stopped and turned his head to see the strangest and yet most horrifying thing.

It was a large fat demon with sickly green skin, small broken bat looking wings coming out of its back and large bone antlers coming out of its head and bone spikes coming out from its large legs. It seemed to wielded a large axe of some sort and the demon itself looked very lost. It was as if it didn't know where to go.

The man quickly looked away and soon began to run through the hallway until he came into another room. it had a path way that lead to a door but is seemed to be filled with water. The man followed the pathway with him running through the ran to the doorway that lead to another hallway but much shorter as he then quickly arrived in a large circular room, still filled with water, with a ladder leading upward. The man quickly began to clime the ladder into another room only with a doorway leading outside. He ran outside to a large courtyard with a bonfire in the center of it. He walked towards it not caring about the surrounding. He looked at the strange bonfire. It was a a pile of ash with some logs in it and a large coiled sword in the center of it. The man reached out his hand towards the bonfire only for it to then light itself and have memory's rush through his head.  
He could remember his name, where he came from, and what he was. His name was Izalith named after the legendary city founded by the witches that participated in the war of ancients. He came from the Great Swamps outside of the city of Lordran. He was and still is a Pyromancer of the Great Swamps but he believed that he could be more in the world. Izalith looked around to see that he was resting at the bonfire but he didn't remember sitting down.

He then looked up to see a pair of large wooden doors that were in front of the bonfire. he stood up from the bonfire and walked towards them. Once he stood in front of them, he placed his hands on the doors and began to push them open with all his might. The doors slowly opened with dust falling down as the doors moved. As the doors were opened by Izalith, He saw a large room with many pots to the side before seeing another pair of large doors on the other side of the room. Izalith slowly began to walk into the room and look around before a loud thud could be heard and Izalith stumbled around as the ground shook. he saw the creature that he saw before but only now it had a strange looking club instead of a an axe. It roared before looking at Izalith and began to slowly walk towards him. Izalith ran towards it and tried to attack with his broken straight sword only for it to barley hurt the monster. As the creature swung his club down to Izalith, he rolled out of the way and managed to get behind it. As he was behind the creature, he saw an open doorway to the right of him. He quickly ran to the door way and once he reached the other side of it, a gate shut behind him closing off his only exit

'Well...That was my only way out but I dare not face that creature as I am now' Izalith thought to himself for the first time in a long time.


End file.
